Twin
by superpower37
Summary: AU Postshow. Sam has a twin sister. They went to the same college, had similar friends, and left college to fight the Supernatural. Things go bad. One of them is in trouble. MISTAKES NOW FIXED!
1. The past

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own Supernatural, just Sammy.

Author's note: For anyone who's part of my staff of my C2 community:I can't contact you with info if you don't have your private messaging disabled!

Author's note 2: I both apologise and am a little embarrassed about how naive I was about twins when I first posted this story. Lol, I'm going back and fixing the errors. Thank you to those who pointed them out to me.

The past

John Winchester was sitting in the living room watching T.V. when his wife came in the door smiling.

"Hey honey" Mary Winchester said happily.

"Oh no, I'm in trouble" John said playfully.

"We're going to have…" Mary started.

"A baby" John teased. Mary was beginning to get a big stomach.

"Babies, twins" Mary corrected happily. John looked at her stunned.

"Two boys? Two girls? Both" John asked excitedly.

"I don't know yet. They just said that there was two babies" Mary said. Just then, their son, Dean, walked.

"Hey buddy! We have some news for you" John said. The four year old beamed.

"I'm gonna get a new toy" he asked excitedly.

"Nope. You're going to be a big brother" Mary said. They knew that Dean always wanted to have a younger sibling.

"Mommy's having a baby" Dean asked.

"Yup" John said.

"Can I help you bring down my old stuff and put in the room" Dean asked anxiously.

"Sure kiddo" John said smiling at Mary.

"I'm gonna have a little brother or sister" Dean said cheerfully.

"You going to have either two brothers, two sisters, or one of each" Mary said. Dean looked at her stunned.

"Two siblings? How do they fit" Dean asked.

"You'll learn about it when you get older Dean" Mary chuckled.

* * *

_**Nine months later:**_

"Have you decided on names yet" a nurse asked kindly.

"Yes. Samantha Marie Winchester and Samuel Thomas Winchester" Mary said proudly. After a while, they got the twins' birth certificates.

* * *

_Name: Samuel Thomas Winchester_

_Date of birth: May 2, 1983_

_Time of birth: 11:00 a.m._

_Place of birth: Lawrence, Kansas_

_Weight: 12 lbs_

_Special notes: Has fraternal twin sister_

* * *

_Name: Samantha Marie Winchester_

_Date of birth: May 2, 1983_

_Time of birth: 11:02 a.m._

_Place of birth: Lawrence, Kansas_

_Weight: 9 lbs_

_Special notes: Has faternal twin brother_

* * *

Dean waddled into the recovery room to see his mother and father standing around his siblings.

"Dean, this is your brother Sam and your sister Sammy" John said pointing to each.

"Hi Sam. Hi Sammy. I'm your big brother Dean" Dean announced happily.

* * *

_**5 months later:**_

Dean was waiting outside with Sam in his arms when John came running out with Sammy in his arms. It was then that they started hunting for Mary's killer.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Please R&R! Flames are not accepted.


	2. The present

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own Supernatural, except Sammy.

Author's note: Thanx to all who reviewed. You guys are awesome!

Chapter 2: The present

Sam and Sammy sighed as Dean put his Metallica music on.

"Do we have to listen to this" Sammy whined.

"Of course. It's my car so I decide what we're going to listen to" Dean said not taking his eyes off the road.

"What _we're_ listening to" Sam started as he raised an eyebrow.

"_We_ are not listening to it, _you_ are" Sammy finished.

"Whatever Sam" Dean grunted "I don't know you guys do that conversation thing". Sam and Sammy smiled at each other.

"It's a twin thing" Sammy said. Dean sighed.

"Right there" Sam said pointing to an old cemetery.

"And what are we doing here" Sammy asked.

"Dad sent me coordinates that marked this spot" Dean said as he got his ghost detector out.

"What are we looking for" Sam asked.

"Something supernatural" Dean said. Sam and Sammy growled.

"We know that Dean" they both said at the same time. They continued to walk around for a while.

"Excuse me" a woman's voice called. Dean quickly hid his ghost detector in his inside coat pocket and turned around.

"Yes" Dean said sweetly.

"What are you guys doing here" a young woman asked.

"We were looking for one of our parents' friend" Sam said.

"Is your parents' friend buried here" the woman asked.

"Yeah, she moved here after graduating college and unfortunately died in a car crash" Sammy said.

"My sister was murdered in her house when she was 22 from something unknown" the woman said sadly.

"I'm so sorry" Dean said sympathetically.

"Yeah well, that was 3 years ago. We were only a year apart in age" the woman said.

"Well, we'd better go. We found her grave" Sam said after a while of silence. They bid the woman farewell and drove back to their hotel.

"Do you think that it's our type" Sammy asked Dean once they were in the room.

"I think so, but there are other possibilities, like a faulty security system or the windows were open enough for someone to get in" Dean replied. Sam was at the computer looking for a creature that could've murdered anyone in their home.

"Found it" Sam said suddenly.

"What is it" Sammy asked.

"A murdered man's ghost is said to haunt this town where he was murdered. The woman responsible was never found" Sam said.

"How do they know it was a girl" Dean asked.

"Apparently, there was lipstick on his mouth. The woman must have either kissed him before or after she stabbed him with a knife" Sam said.

"Wouldn't there have been finger prints" Sammy asked. Sammy was going into law like Sam.

"No, she could have used gloves or a paper towel and taken it with her" Sam said.

"Well, we've got ourselves a hunt" Dean said.

* * *

If you want to know, there's twin fights coming up. I might put in the next chapter…I'm not sure. Anyway, please R&R :)


	3. Disappearance

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own Supernatural, just Sammy.

Chapter 3: Disappearance

"We've got to be careful because murder isn't the only crime the ghost commits. It also does stuff like kidnapping, making two people mad at each other for no reason, and stalking" Sam said as they walked into a cave where the guy was murdered.

"Why would the ghost want to commit the other crimes" Sammy asked. Sam shrugged his shoulders. A wind blew from nowhere and the Winchesters whirled around. There was a laughing in the wind.

"Hurry Sam! Get the gun ready" Sammy shouted in fear.

"I'm hurrying" Sam shouted back. Dean automatically threw a gun to Sammy who loaded it and was ready for the poltergeist to show himself.

"Sammy! Behind you" Dean yelled as he saw the ghost appear behind his sister. Sammy turned around and missed him by an inch. The guy disappeared.

"Next time you hit him" Sam shouted.

"Well excuse me for not being daddy's perfect shooter unlike my twin" Sammy yelled.

"I AM NOT DADDY'S PERFECT SHOOTER" Sam bellowed.

"MY MISTAKE! DADDY'S PET, ACTING ALL BRAVE" Sammy roared.

"I'M NOT DADDY'S PET! YOU'RE A SELFISH BRAT" Sam bawled.

"I'M NOT A BRAT" Sammy yelled.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! YOU'RE A SISTER THAT I WISH I NEVER HAD! AND JUST SO YOU KNOW I HATE YOU" Sam hollered. Sammy huffed and turned around. As soon as Sammy faced the wall, a bright light blinded the three. When it was gone, Sammy was gone.

"SAMMY" Dean hollered running to the spot where he had last seen his baby sister. Sam fell to the ground and cried.

"Sammy! Come back! I love you baby sis! I'm sorry" he sobbed.

"Sam, use your psychic power. Maybe you can track her down" Dean said after a moment of thinking. Sam used all of his might.

"I can't" Sam sniveled. He tried again. This time he had some success.

"Come on Sam. Come on" Dean said anxiously. He wanted to find his baby sister and kill the poltergeist that took her.

"HOLD ON SAMMY! SAM'S COMING FOR YOU" Sam bellowed unexpectedly. He began to run and Dean followed him.

* * *

_**A half hour later:**_

Sam and Dean ran into a section of the cave and spotted an unconscious Sammy. They looked around and couldn't find the poltergeist.

"This is too easy" Dean muttered. Sam and Dean ran towards Sammy. A loud bang sounded and the wall behind Sammy split into pieces.

* * *

I wish my older brothers had a cute nickname for me. Big brothers can be such torture, oh well. Please R&R!


	4. Sibling Agony

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I only own Sammy.

Chapter 4: Sibling Agony

"SAMMY" Sam yelled diving at her. Dean jumped a bit at Sam's sudden shout and looked up.

"SAM! NO" Dean yelled trying to catch a handful of his shirt. He missed the end of it by an inch. He watched huge rocks fall on his younger siblings and bolted forward as soon as he was sure that it couldn't collapse anymore.

"Sam! Sammy! Answer me" he shouted. There was no answer.

"_They're dead! Gone! You failed them. It's all your fault that you're only siblings are **dead**! Your father will disown you! He'll never forgive you_" the poltergeist screamed evilly.

"No! They're not dead! They're alive and my father will be proud that I saved them" Dean yelled with tears in his eyes.

"_They're gone! Your father will abandon you and forget that you exist_" the poltergeist sneered. Dean shook his head with tears falling down his face.

"I will **not**" John's voice yelled from a distance. Dean followed the voice to the entrance and found his father just stepping in.

"_Your son here is hiding an important fact about your **babies**_" the poltergeist scowled. John smiled.

"You mean the fact that they're psychic right? I knew that since they were little kids" John said triumphantly. Dean just stared at his father. He had never talked to any else about it other than Sam and Sammy themselves. A shot rang out and the poltergeist screamed and disappeared.

"Dad? How did you know" Dean asked curiously.

"Sam and Sammy used to have nightmares when they were younger and the dreams always came true. I figured that they were psychic. Also, your mother and grandparents were psychic. You didn't get that gene though" John said. They searched through the rubble and found Sam lying face down on Sammy's shoulder. There was blood on both of their heads.

"We've got to get them to a hospital fast" Dean said and John nodded his head. Dean drove his '69 Chevy Impala with Sammy in the passenger's seat and John had Sam. They broke speed records and got to the nearest hospital within minutes. The doctors and nurses took Sam and Sammy while another nurse treated Dean's cuts. Dean had only gotten a couple of bruises and cuts when they had first entered the cave.

"Please say their okay! Please save them" Dean muttered to himself after the nurse was finished treating him.

"Don't take my babies! Please let the twins live! We need your help Mary" John said quietly. A nurse came up to them to inform them on the twins' health.

**

* * *

****TBC………………...**

* * *

Hey guys! The next chapter is coming soon! Sam and Sammy do die, but just to speak to their mom about something. I'm trying to keep you in suspense (can't you see that?) so I won't tell you why. I've got the next chapter planned so you'll have to wait 'til then. While you're waiting, you can review. Also, have you seen the last episode? 


	5. Belief is the Key to Miracles

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I only own Sammy. I, unfortunately, don't own Supernatural.

Author's note: I wanted to make the Sam and Sammy's names similar being that they're twins. I'm terribly sorry if I confused you. Also, Elizabeth (Beth) won't be making a true appearance until the end of the story. For anyone who's part of my staff of my C2 community:I can't contact you with info if you don't have your private messaging disabled!

Chapter 5: Belief is the Key to Miracles

"Sir, do you want us to keep trying to revive the twins" the nurse asked. John glanced down at a tear faced Dean.

"Yes" John said.

* * *

_**Sam and Sammy:**_

"Sam! Where are you Sam" Sammy called out. She could hear a faint noise. She walked over to where she heard it and spotted Sam looking around. Sammy ran as fast as she could towards Sam and jumped at him. He caught her and held her close. Even though she was 22, he could still hold her.

"I'm scared Sam" she whimpered.

"I know and I'm not going to leave you" Sam told her soothingly.

"I love you" Sammy whispered.

"I love you too" Sam said. They heard rustling and looked up to see their mother.

"Mommy" Sammy breathed. She smiled.

"Hey baby" Mary said gently. Sam looked at her shyly.

"Hey mom" he said. Mary pulled both of them into her.

* * *

_**John and Dean:**_

"They can't die…..oh god…..not them…..I love them….I'd die for them" Dean sobbed. John held him tight.

"They're going to be fine. They're going to live" he reassured Dean.

* * *

_**Sam and Sammy:**_

"Listen to me. You can not let your brother or your father fight the demon that killed me. You have to do it yourselves" Mary told her youngest children.

"Mommy, Dean and dad won't listen to us" Sammy said.

"I know you two don't normally do this kind of stuff, but you need to sneak away" Mary sighed.

"Okay mom" Sam and Sammy said in unison.

"You two need to go back" Mary said "Jess will help you". When Jess was mentioned, Sam's eyes welled up with tears.

"She's here" he whispered. Jess led them to where they first started. Sam grabbed her hand.

"I don't want to leave you again" he told her. Jess smiled.

"Sam, I don't blame you for my death. I need you to go back and get that demon and….and to take care of our little princess" she said.

"I-I'm a father? She'd have to be three" Sam stuttered.

"Yes, she is three. Her name is Elizabeth Jessica Winchester and she's at my parents' house because I wanted to surprise you when you came back" Jess said. Sam was a little pale and Sammy hugged him.

"W-when was she born" Sam asked.

"The day before you came back" Jess told him and turned to Sammy "Sammy. I'm so sorry I had to die. I need you to do me a favor, something that I'd only ask my best friend in the whole world for. I need you to help Sam take care of Beth for me and tell her about me. My parents are willing to give you guys her because she is Sam's daughter".

"I promise I'll take great care of her for you and there's not one day that I don't miss the best friend ever" Sammy said. Jess smiled a grateful smile and watched Sam and Sammy leave.

"I will be waiting for you Sam" she called out. That was the last that they saw of either their mom or Jess.

* * *

_**John and Dean:**_

The Winchester men sat in the hospital chairs crying into the other when an exhausted doctor came up to them.

"Sir, both of your children are with us and are in Recovery room 5283" the doctor panted. Dean gasped. _Room_ _5283? Oh my gosh! Their birth date! May 2,1983!_ Dean thought to himself. John and Dean both broke speed limits to get to Sam and Sammy.

"Hey baby" John said soothingly as he stroked Sammy's head. She smiled back at him.

"Sam! You're okay" Dean exclaimed wrapping his arms tightly around Sam's lower back. Sam winced in pain.

"You're squeezing me too hard" Sam growled through tight teeth. Visiting hours came and went and Dean and John had to leave. Once they were gone, the twins had a vision. After it passed, they began to plan how they were going to kill the demon. They needed to sneak the Colt out the next night after they were released from the hospital. The Demon was going to pay!

* * *

_I think that the hospital has to be really big to have at least 5,283 rooms. Also, the hospital staff is just going to keep them overnight to make sure that they're okay. If you have __**any**__ questions please feel free to ask me. I'm open for questions. If you could, would you please review? Thank you so much!_

_Lauren_


	6. Midnight Journey

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own Supernatural.

Author's note: Sorry for that long wait. I had to figure out how the twins were going to sneak the colt out.

Chapter 6: Midnight Journey

John was snoring pretty loud and Dean was talking about a hot girl in his sleep.

"Wow! Dean **never** stops talking about girls" Sammy chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, tell me about it" Sam remarked. They grabbed the colt and hid it in Sam's jacket. The door shut quietly.

"What are we going to do for a car" Sammy asked.

"I've got that problem settled already" Sam said flipping Dean's keys around. They got into Dean's '67 Chevy Impala and drove away.

* * *

_**The hotel room:**_

Dean was having a pleasant dream when he heard his "baby's" engine roar to life. He shot up in bed and felt for his keys. They were missing. Then, he went to check on Sam and Sammy in the next room, they were also missing.

"I should have known" he muttered. He went back to his room to wake up his dad.

"Wha…" John asked sleepily.

"Dad, Sam and Sammy took the Impala" Dean told John.

"WHAT" John exclaimed.

* * *

_**The Twins:**_

"Do you think that Dean and dad know yet" Sammy asked. She glanced at her brother for one moment and then, returned her eyes to the road.

"Probably" Sam said. Sam's phone started to ring and they both ignored it.

"The only problem that we have now is that we have to find the demon and kill it in some way" Sammy said.

"Uh Sammy, I hate to break it you but that was two problems" Sam said smiling.

"Wow! Sam's the funny twin! How did Jess ever deal with you" Sammy joked.

"You should know, you're the one who introduced her to me" Sam retaliated.

"Hey! I just wanted to see if it would actually work out! And look! You two had a daughter" Sammy shot back. Sam couldn't think of anything that would counter that so he laughed and gave Sammy a hug.

"You're the best baby sister ever" Sam said.

"And you're the best older twin" Sammy said.

"Okay right here" Sam said and Sammy pulled the car over.

"Let's do it" Sammy said. The farm that Sammy had pulled the car into was boarded up. They ran up to a barn and went inside as quietly as possible. There was a certain coldness in the barn and the lights started to flicker. Sam and Sammy turned around and saw the demon.

* * *

That was chapter 6. The next chapter will be posted in a couple of days. I need to work on my other stories. If you have any suggestions (I need some help because I'm running out of ideas), please contact me. I need your help and reviews!


	7. Showdown

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I only own Sammy.

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, you won't believe how many stories I have!

Chapter 7: Showdown

"SAM! GRAB MY HAND" Sammy yelled once she saw the demon. Sam instantly grabbed it, knowing what she was planning to do. They often used their twin telepathy to communicate private things. Then, John and Dean showed up.

"SAM! SAMMY" Dean yelled. John got a gun out of his jacket pocket. He pointed at the demon. Sam and Sammy looked at each other. They ran into the barn. The demon followed them and closed the door. It locked. The twins were still holding hands. The demon lunged at them and they ran in different directions. It followed Sammy.

"SAM! IF YOU CONCENTRATE HARD ENOUGH YOU'LL BE ABLE TO USE YOUR TELEKENISIS WHEN YOU WANT TO" she yelled. Sam understood used his mind to throw a piece of wood at the demon. The demon turned around and went to Sam. Then, Sammy was told telepathically to throw a piece of wood at the same time as him.

"_Ready? One...two…three_" they both said to each other in their minds. Sure enough, two pieces of wood were thrown and hit their target. The demon growled and threw both of them against the wall. They were both pushed to the ceiling.

"SAMMY" Sam yelled.

"SAM" Sammy yelled. The twins exploded with anger and momentarily stunned he demon. They were dropped to the ground. Sam got up and ran to his sister. He helped her get up.

"You okay" he asked. She nodded and looked at the demon angrily. She got into her fighting position.

"This creep is going down" Sammy said viciously. Sam smiled and pulled the colt out. The demon saw it and started a fire. Sam didn't waist anymore time and pulled the trigger. The demon screamed in agony and burst into flames. Then, the twins realized that the fire in the barn was growing. Sam coughed.

"We've got to stop it" Sam said talking about the fire. He coughed again. Sammy knew it was getting to him. She was fine, but her brother was concerning her. She looked up and spotted a window. Sam needed a boost and then, he could get out to safety.

"Up there Sam" Sammy said pointing to the window. Sam coughed again and then looked up to where she was pointing.

"Sammy! We can't let this barn go on fire" Sam exclaimed. Sammy rolled her eyes.

"_We_ won't" she said. She took him over to the window. Then, she made him get up on her shoulders. Once he got up on the sill, he reached down for her hand. She ignored it.

"SAMMY! Give me your hand" Sam said panicky.

"I'm sorry Sam" she said. She used one of her powers to push him out the window. Sam flew out the window and landed on a pacing and worried Dean. Dean grunted and muttered about his luck.

"Get off Sam! You're crushing my lungs" Dean grumbled. Sam got off and ran to the locked barn door. He began to bang on it. John and Dean realized that the barn could explode any moment and dragged a struggling Sam to the car. Then, Dean realized that Sammy wasn't with them.

"Where's Sammy Sam" he asked.

* * *

_That's chapter 7! I'm working on chapter 8 now. Please R&R!_


	8. Discharge

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: I wanted to leave the last chapter off with a cliffhanger. So, here's part 2 of the barn scene.

Chapter 8: Discharge

"She's still in the barn. That's why I was at the door" Sam explained. John and Dean looked at each other they both began to run, but stopped.

"Dean, stay with your brother" John instructed.

"No way, Sammy's my little sister" Dean argued. They both began to fight. Sam used that to his advantage and snuck away. Then, the two men turned to find Sam missing. They both sighed and headed for the barn. Meanwhile, Sammy was fighting the fire.

"_Sam, dad, Dean, get away from here. The barn's about to blow_" she told Sam mentally. She didn't expect Sam's answer so quickly and firm.

"_NO! I won't leave until you get out of there_" Sam thought.

"_How far from the barn are you_" Sammy asked.

"_12 feet_" Sam replied. Sammy sighed mentally.

"_I just want to tell you that I love you Sam_" she said.

"_You aren't dying_" Sam yelled at her protectively.

"_I know, I just wanted to say that_" Sammy said cheerfully. Sam chuckled mentally. He grinned madly. Sammy could be the most cheerful person in the worst situation.

"_You know, you're the craziest person I know_" Sam joked.

"_More than Dean_" came her question.

"_Well, you've got a point there. Dean __**is**__ the craziest person ever_" Sam sighed.

"_How far are you now_" Sammy asked.

"_10 feet_" Sam responded.

"_Hold on, I hear something_" Sammy said. Sam stopped and listened too. He also heard it.

"_I hear it too_" Sam admitted. Then, out of nowhere, the barn exploded. Sam was knocked off his feet.

"SAM" John and Dean both yelled.

"SAMMY" Sam yelled. All three of them ran to the barn. Sam was kicking the door down. Once he could get through it, Sam ran in and looked around. He saw a dome of bright light. It unfolded revealing Sammy. He ran to her. Then, John and Dean came in.

"Thank goodness you two are alright. I just don't get how you two survived" John said.

"Well, Sam was not even close enough to be killed by the explosion and mom protected me" Sammy explained. That got John's full attention.

"Your mother" he asked.

"Yeah. Sam, Jess reminded me to tell you to pick up Beth from her parents house" Sammy told him. Sam thought for a moment.

"I don't know. This is not a safe environment for a little girl" Sam said "I'll leave her at Jess' house for a bit". Sammy gave him a stern look.

"Don't. She lost her mom and she doesn't know you" she told him. Sam was still confused. He said he was going to wait to pick his daughter up.

"Let's get back to the motel" John said. The twins went with Dean in his car while John took his car back. In the car, Sam sat in the front and Sammy sat behind him.

"_Dean's music is the worst. I think he tries to pick up girls too hard_" Sammy said. That caused Sam to laugh. Dean looked at both of them.

"_Definitely_" Sam agreed.

"_When do you think he's going to get a girlfriend_" Sammy asked. Sam smiled.

"_Never. He's already bad at getting girls, why even try to get a __**girlfriend**_" Sam told her. Sammy giggled.

"Whatever you're talking about, I don't want to know" Dean grunted.

"Why would we tell **you**" Sammy asked. Sam answered that question.

"_Because he thinks he's the king of the world_" Sam told her laughing. Sammy grinned mischievously.

"_Don't forget the king of babe's_" Sammy added. They both chuckled all the way back to the motel. Dean growled at them.

* * *

_That's chapter 8. Please R&R!_


	9. Archangel on Your Shoulder

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See previous chapter(s).

Author's note: I know I haven't updated this for years, but I just recently got an idea for this story. I'm going to skip ahead a couple of seasons to season 5 before The Song Remains the Same. John is still alive and Sammy, Sam, and Dean don't know about Adam yet.

POV: Sammy and Michael.

Chapter 9

I could save mom; I knew how to. I had just made a deal with a demon that allowed me to go back in time. As soon as I arrived in the past, I saw a younger dad walk into the garage he worked at. I raised an eyebrow. This would be interesting. I heard a flap of wings and sighed. Angel interference.

"You can't do that" a deep voice said. I whirled around and saw the younger version of my dad standing there. I raised my eyebrow. It wasn't Castiel, the angel that had brought Dean back from hell.

"Yes I can. I know you're an angel, but I came here by demon contract. I doubt you can do anything about it" I told him. I shifted a little. It wasn't actually my dad; he wouldn't be that for years; but it was still uncomfortable knowing what would happen in the future.

"I'm sorry to say you're wrong. You see, I'm not just an angel. I'm the archangel Michael. You can't save your mother; it _has_ to happen, just like the apocolypse" he replied. I turned to him with my hands on my hips.

"That doesn't even need to happen! You angels don't get it, do you" I nearly yelled at him. Michael raised an eyebrow and cocked his head in a similar way to Castiel.

"Get what? I don't understand" he asked me. I closed my eyes and sent a prayer to God for forgiveness for what I was going to do next. He kept his eyes on me, but didn't see me take out a blade. I shoved it into my chest. Michael grabbed me in shock as I collapsed and died. I opened my eyes and saw that I was near a throne room.

"Hello" I called. I met with God and proposed my idea. I closed my eyes and hoped I'd be able to do what I asked him. I heard the sounds of wings and opened my eyes to see a worried Michael.

"Son..." God began to say to Michael as I left. I gasped as I came back to life on Earth. I waited and a second later, Michael appeared again back on Earth. He looked at me and sighed.

"Come with me" I said interrupting his lecture on why I shouldn't have done what I did. I grabbed his hand and led him to a hospital maternity ward. I led him to the nursery where the babies were being taken care of.

"I'm still confused. My father said it'd become clearer" he told me. I sighed and tried to smack my forehead, but Michael stopped me and was about to ask why I was doing that.

"Look, Michael. It takes what us humans call time" I explained to him. It was my turn to give him a lecture on why I was fighting _against_ the apocolypse. I felt a little like I was back in college. His face lost the confused expression when I was done.

"Samantha, I wasn't able to mention this, but you don't have to worry about the deal with the demon that you had made" he told me. I moaned in frustration. What was with the angels and their 'formal' talking.

"Ok, first thing we need to fix is the way you talk. No more using formal talk like you just did. I'm sure you have some way of learning our 'human' slang and when to use it, but either way you need to learn it. It's going to sound weird to people" I explained. He nodded.

"Okay, I understand" he said. I stepped back. He was still using my dad as a vessel and I shivered slightly. He was going to have to find another vessel. I mean, I was one of the people that could see angels in their true forms, but I didn't think I could walk around and be comfortable with being with my _dad_.

"Second, I go by Sammy, not Samantha. Third, you're going to have to find another vessel or body. You're using my dad and it's uncomfortable right now" I told him. He nodded and transported me back to the present.

"Sammy" Sam shouted when he spotted me. He ran over and froze when he saw Michael. I turned and saw that he was still using the younger version of my dad. The older version and Dean came running over minutes later.

"Um, awkward" Dean muttered. Dad shifted and glared at Michael. I sighed and dragged Michael away from them before Dad could reach for his gun.

"Mike...it's going to be your nickname...you need to get a new vessel and bring this version of my dad back to his time" I said through gritted teeth. In a blink of an eye, Mike had done it. We went back to my brothers and dad. Castiel had appeared as well.

"I'm sorry John. I'm...I'm going to help you guys...stop the apocolypse. Father sent me to...protect Sammy" Mike told them making their eyebrows raise into their hairlines. Dean sent me a questioning look.

"I thought you were all for it" Dean asked him. Mike told us what he'd been told and that the other angels weren't aware of it. Mike looked at Castiel for a brief second before Castiel knocked my brothers and dad to tthe ground and Mike covered me with his body.

"What the hell was that for" dad asked. He looked up and saw a scorch mark where they were and another near where I had been before Mike transported us away.

"We had felt the...presence before you had" Castiel explained. I looked over Mike's new vessel. I guess he did what the Anna girl/angel had done, but he was still an angel. It looked similar to dad when he was younger, but not too similar for it to be eerie.

"I would say we could go research it, but the doors are locked, so we can't" Sam spoke up. Mike had brought me back and we had ended up in a building where Sam was. Mike and Castiel were looking at something and I followed their gaze.

"Hey" I shouted as I pulled the trigger of the gun I had on me. I hit the spirit straight on and it disappeared.

* * *

_**Michael**_

I mentally searched for the spirit. Sammy, as she wanted to be called, had made the spirit disappear, but it wasn't going to stay gone for long. _Castiel, get the boys out of here_ I told my brother. It was kind of easy for me to start getting used to the human ways since I had watched them for thousands of years. Sammy was going to be difficult to get out.

"Get back here" Sammy growled chasing after the spirit as Castiel was rounding the guys up and transporting them out. He looked over at me and offered his help. I shook my head. Sammy was my charge; it was my responsibility to protect her. I didn't know if this was part of my father's plans, but I was starting to feel something towards Sammy.

"Sammy, Castiel and I can take care of it" I yelled after her as I tried to catch up. I stopped and instantly transported myself to where she was. She sent a glare my way. I could feel the spirit waiting in the room we were in.

"Really? I can take care of a tiny spirit" she told me. She was stubborn just as John had been and still was. I didn't know what to really do; this was my first time actually doing it without an proper excuse or order. Just as I was starting to look into how to do this...hunting, the spirit appeared and attacked Sammy. She collapsed on the floor. I growled and grabbed the spirit.

"Be gone...forever" I snarled getting rid of it permanently. I kneeled next to Sammy and flipped her over before rousing her. She groaned and rubbed her face.

"Mike? What happened to the spirit" she asked. I laughed and told her. She punched me lightly on my arm and I raised my eyebrows. She explained to me about gestures and such and how they are used as signs of affection.

* * *

Sammy sighed and banged on the motel's bathroom door. I sat and watched curiously. I had grown closer to Sammy in the few months that I'd been down here.

"CASTIEL! YOU DON'T EVEN _**NEED**_ TO TAKE A SHOWER! GET OUT" Sammy yelled pounding on the door. I snickered. The Winchester brothers had actually found a way to humanize my baby brother. I opened my mouth to say something, when my other brother, Gabriel popped in.

"It's ok guys he's not going to hurt you. Annoy you is a different story" I told the boys who had grabbed there guns when they saw him. Gabriel glared at me.

"Not you boys, but a certain brother of mine. The one that, if I'm correct, is being annoying in his own right" Gabriel told them. He smiled mischieviously and snapped his fingers when he heard the bathroom door open.

* * *

_"Lucyifer! Lucyifer" a young Castiel called running into the frame. Lucifer bent down and rolled his eyes as he did so. He picked Castiel up._

_"What's wrong Castiel? Can it wait" he asked the little angel. Castiel shook his head and did a dance._

_"No Lucyifer. I got go potty NOW" he told him. Lucifer shook his head and told Castiel to stop lying. Suddenly, a stream of pee hit Lucifer and the camera shook as Gabriel laughed. Lucifer glared at him._

_"Can't say he didn't warn ya bro" he said through laughs._

* * *

Castiel turned a bright red and I fell to the floor laughing. That _was_ priceless!

"OH. MY. GOSH. You were such a cutie Castiel" Sammy said pinching his cheek. He sent a glare at her and turned a little redder. The ground shook a little and the Winchesters all grabbed onto something. Gabriel and I rolled our eyes as Lucifer complained about Gabriel showing that video.

"You really had to let him know that you were showing that video didn't you" I asked Gabriel. Before Gabriel or any of the Winchesters could say anything else, John came in and announced that they were needed in Windom, Minnesota; someone he had known had called him and they were in trouble.


	10. Vision with a Surprise

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own the children's book, _The Little Engine that Could_ or the song Shape of My Heart, otherwise see previous chapter(s).

Author's note: I'm going to try something different. Let me know what you guys think.

POV: Sammy and Michael.

Chapter 10

We arrived in Windom, Minnesota at the house of Dad's aquaintance. When we entered the house, dad introduced us to the two people. The woman was Kate Milligan and the younger man was Adam Milligan, their son.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We have a brother? And you didn't tell us because..." Dean asked. I was frozen solid and Sam looked at me in surprise as he heard what I was thinking.

"Y-You can't be Adam Milligan, he's not real" I exclaimed. The man glared at me as he stepped closer. Dad and the others looked at me confused.

"Well, I _hate_ to disappoint you, but I _am_ real. So, whatever you're talking about is just crazy talk" he said. I raised an eyebrow. There was only one way to know if it was real.

"What was the one song that a young girl sang to you when you were little? It was after you were read _The Little Engine that Could_" I asked him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"_Shape of My Heart_ by the Backstreet Boys. How'd you know that someone read me a book, unless..." Adam trailed off. His eyes lit up.

"You were the boy I used to see. I never really met you though, so it was a psychic connection" I asked nobody in particular. Kate asked Adam what we were talking about and he told them all about the nights when I would 'visit' him; which now we knew were through the ability that Yellow-Eyes gave me; when she was working late and would keep him company.

"Sammy, I hate to interrupt, but there's a ghoul coming at you" Mike yelled at me. We had, stupidly, left Mike and Castiel to deal with the ghouls.

"Sorry" I yelled whipping my pistol out and shooting it at the ghoul. It took the ghoul out for a moment and the other one threw itself at me. I didn't have time to react as it began to attack me.

"Hey! Get away from her" Adam growled grabbing a gun from Dean and shooting it. The ghoul turned it's attention from me and started towards Adam. The first one recovered and flung itself at me, but I was too busy paying attention to the one that was about to attack Adam.

"Sammy" Mike yelled at me as I successfully killed the second one. I turned to find the first, and last, ghoul almost on top of me. I fell to the ground and the others attempted to get it off me.

"You're going to pay" it shrieked slashing at me. It sent dad, Sam, Dean, Kate, Adam, and Castiel across the room and into a heap. It took one of its fingernails and opened my throat a bit. I heard a battle cry and soon, the ghoul was off of me and gone.

"Sammy? Sammy, are you okay" Mike asked me. A second later, he appeared in my vision as did Adam. Adam looked at Mike and back at me.

"It didn't k-kill her did it" Adam asked him. Mike looked at him and shook his head. I got my bearings and grasped Adam's shirt. He looked down at me in relief.

"I'm fine, I'll probably have one heck of a scar though" I assured him. He helped me sit on the couch and plopped down next to me while Mike sat on my other side and shifted closer protectively.

The next day, Adam showed up at our hotel room saying that he was going to join us and that Kate had, reluctantly okayed it. Dad refused at first, but Adam told him that he was coming along with or without permission.

"Little brother. I love it" I said as I tested the term out. I smiled and wrapped Adam in a huge hug and a grin split his face in half. He then got a reluctant pat on the back from Sam and Dean while Castiel just gave him a nod. Adam turned to Mike.

"So, are you her boyfriend or something" he asked him. Dean and dad choked on their beers and Sam nearly dropped his laptop.

"N-No, I'm Michael, the archangel" he said turning a little red. Adam raised his eyebrows and Mike explained what happened. That night, Mike had a vision.

* * *

_**Michael**_

I groaned. I couldn't really feel the pain, being an angel, but living with the Winchesters made making human sounds a habit.

* * *

_I followed the Winchesters through the forest and stayed close to Sammy incase something tried to attack her. Something didn't feel right; I just hoped that I could help avoid Sammy or the others from getting hurt. Suddenly, the group stopped and Sam motioned for Dean and Castiel to follow him._

_"Diiiiieeee" a shriek sounded. A bunch of demons attacked and we were all taking on about three demons each. Castiel and I easily defeated our opponents, but as we were going to help the others, a powerful angel appeared._

_"I got it" Castiel told me. I nodded and went to go help Sammy and Adam. A few minutes later, Castiel was sent flying and collided with me. He grunted in annoyance and Sammy told me to go help him._

_"Be gone" I ordered. Normally, the angel or whatever I was facing would be gone, but not this time. This time, it launched himself at me and threw me a couple of feet into a tree._

_"Adam, you got it" Sammy asked. Adam nodded and Sammy came running over. The angel saw Sammy and grabbed her tossing her headlong into a tree opposite of me. I growled and started to get up. It had hurt Sammy! _Nothing_ hurts Sammy and gets away with it!_

_"You really thought you could kill me that easily" Sammy asked him smirking. I snorted. Anything that thought that they could kill a Winchester easily was sadly mistaken._

_"No, I knew I couldn't kill you. That was just a distraction" he said before grabbing Sammy and disappearing. I ran to where she was last and tried to fly to where she was, but I couldn't find her._

_"GABRIEL" I screamed to him. Gabriel could help, he knew her. The two were connected at the hip or something._

* * *

"Dude, wake up" Dean's voice yelled in my ear. I jumped a foot in the air and realized that everyone was staring at me. Sammy had her hand on my arm.

"Gabriel" I called. Soon, I heard Gabriel's wings and he was standing behind everyone. The others turned and jumped back. I managed to sigh. Hadn't they gotten used to angels appearing out of nowehere yet? After recovering from shock of both him appearing out of nowhere and realizing who he was, Sammy ran fowards and whacked Gabriel with her fists. Gabriel looked at her open mouthed.

"H-How could you? D-Did you even think about me or anything else" Sammy cried pounding on his chest. I didn't move a muscle, she wasn't going to hurt him. Soon, Gabriel wrapped his arms around her as she began to sink to the floor.

"I'm sorry Sammy, I'm so sorry. You're right, I wasn't thinking at all" he told her softly as he pulled her close. Adam and the others snapped out of their trances and raised their eyebrows.

"Gabriel was the first angel and the only archangel to ever be created using human soul. He was Sammy's best friend in high school. Gabriel Martinez, I believe he was called on Earth. I also believe he was a fellow hunter and a family friend" I explained to them. Sammy clutched Gabriel tight.

"Remember? Gabriel died after graduation during a hunt" Sammy asked her brothers and father. If I could remember correctly, Gabriel's family and Sammy's always traveled together, if not right after one another until Gabriel died.


End file.
